House of Olympians
by AHK911
Summary: When Nina didn't show up for a third semester at Anubis House, it is because of one simply reason, she went to camp half-blood. Though when she goes missing Annabeth brings the Anubis house residents to find her, though it may not be as easy as they think. Co written with: meeseproductions & elefant24 Fabina, Jasper, Joy x Nico, Peddie, Perceabeth & Walfie. -COMPLETE-
1. Did Anyone Follow the Oath?

**Sorry this got deleted for a bit, I did it by accident when I was trying to edit some stuff to here this is again, sorry.**

**Meesy: Oh my god it's Fabian! (Starts hugging him)**

**Fabian: (Has a shocked look on his face)**

**K9: ...**

**Piper: Is she one of my sisters?**

**K9: I don't think so though she does spend some time gawking at his picture on her phone.**

**Annabeth: Frightening.**

**K9: Sometimes it is.**

**Fabian: I'm just here to say they don't own anything. Now can someone get her off of me?!**

* * *

Annabeth

I

* * *

Here I am in Liverpool, England to find some demi-gods in Anubis House since they are in some sort of danger, from whatever threat of the month, basically just a regular Saturday for Annabeth Chase.

The minute I walked in the house I regretted it, since the moment I set foot there it was havoc, chaos, disaster zone, what ever you what to call it.

"Weasel, give me back my phone!" the girl with reddish, brown hair shouted.

"No, Yacker not until I delete the picture of me sleeping with my stuffed animal Mr. Mittens, when I was 10!" the 'Weasel' said.

"It's not my fault you mom has a sense of humor and sent it to me, now give it back or you're in for a world of hurt, Miller!" 'Yacker' said.

"Alfie, stop taking my popcorn!" the anther blond boy shouted.

"You won't let me have some though!" Alfie shouted.

"That's because Joyless and I are working on our homework together right now!" the boy said.

"Stop calling me that, it Joy, not Joyless!" Joy shouted.

They're so busy shouting the don't notice me until, "Hello the love, who are you?" I turn to see a woman with dark hair standing behind me.

"You're Trudy right?" I asked.

"That's correct so, I'm guessing you the one they sent from camp?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Trudy here was a forest nymph assigned to watch over these guys under orders of Zeus.

"Carry on then," she said.

"Everyone, this is Annabeth Chase, and she needs to talk to all of you now." Trudy said and left the room.

"Hi there I'm Fabian Rutter, she's Joy Mercer, Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Louis, Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller, KT Rush, and Mara Jeffery." Fabian introduced.

"You know my name though I'll say it again for formality's sake, it's Annabeth Chase, and this is going to sound crazy but I need you to come to camp with me everything will be explained there." I would even think I was crazy, it some random girl came and asked you to come to camp with her, though to my surprise, "Yah sure," they said.

"Wait, what?" I said, yep you're definitely a daughter of Athena, Chase.

"We been through weirder things, trust me," Patricia said.

"Ok then," I said.

The trip back wasn't bad, I filled them in on what demigods were, what the camps was about and for the girls to keep there hands off Percy, you know the basic and imperative information.

Though lunch was when things got crazy, it was during the school year so many of the campers were gone including Percy, though Jason, Leo, and Piper stayed since they liked it here better, which I cant really blame them for.

Everyone was at the Athena table with me, yah I know you're probably wondering shouldn't they be at the Hermes table while yes, though something about them being in more danger then the rest, besides us seven in the prophecy, or something like that made Chiron keep them where I could watch them, until they were clamed.

That's where thing got a little crazy, KT was the first claimed, hovering above her head was a lightning bolt.

"Seriously, Zeus how many times did you break the oath?" I shouted. They stared at me I gave them an 'another time glare,' and they seemed to get the message.

Eddie was next a few seconds after he, was the son of Hades.

"Hades you too? None of you could keep your oath?" I shouted again.

As the hours went by one by one everyone was claimed, Mara was a fellow Athena child, Fabian was an Apollo, Joy was Demeter, Alfie and Jerome were Hermes though Jerome seemed a bit surprised, but I didn't ask about it, Willow was a daughter of Tyche, and Patricia was the a kid of Ares. Oh, boy Clarisse and her in one cabin? This is going to be a problem.

After the day was done, I got the Stoll brothers to show Jerome and Alfie around, though hearing that those two are pranksters as well, I instantly regretted the decision.

Chiron was showing around KT and Eddie, Katie showed Joy around, Willow and Piper was showing around Patricia, while Leo showed around Fabian. I was showing Mara around the Athena cabin.

"Rule one, never move or touch anything that looks like notes, books, or projects in progress, it may lead to severe pain or possible death, rule two, rule one is forgotten on inspection days, lastly I'm the head counselor and Malcolm here is in second command, so if you need anything and I can't help you with it, you can ask him," I said.

Things are going well here. I wonder how Piper is doing at the Ares cabin? I thought things might get bad so her charmspeak would help calm things down there, at least I hope so.

* * *

**Fabian: I'm free!**

**Messy: Fabian where did you go?**

**Fabian: You didn't see me. (Runs off)**

**Annabeth: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Ares Cabin: a Battle Field

**Leo: Two tickets for the Clarisse vs. Patricia Brawl please.**

**K9: Here you go that'll be $10 please.**

**Leo: (Hands money over)**

**Meesy: Who's the second ticket for?**

**Leo: My girl friend, um… Door…en?**

**Messy: Where's she from?**

**Leo: Canada?**

**K9: Yah, that's where all the fake girlfriends are from.**

**Leo: She's not fake!**

**K9: She's real just like we own HoA, and PJo, which we don't.**

* * *

Piper

II

* * *

So Annabeth asked my to show Patricia to the Ares cabin, sounds easy right? Wrong. You see with Patricia being the 'polite and quiet person' she is and Clarisse is the same way, well you can only imagine what went on when they met, it was a battle field in the Ares cabin.

"So my dad is seriously Ares?" She asked.

"Ares did claim you a few hours ago," I stated.

"So who's you godly parent?" She questioned.

"Um, Aphrodite," I said.

"How are you a child of her? You don't exactly seem like a kid of hers," Patricia said the million drachma question I hear everyone say at some point.

"Yah, I have a hard time fitting in there even though I'm the head consular there," I explained.

"So you're not going to give me a makeover are you?" She asked skeptically.

"No, not my thing though if you really want one Drew would be happy to do it," I said.

"No thanks. Piper you're ok, at least for an Aphrodite kid," She teased, as we arrived to the door.

"Just to warn you don't get on your head cabin's bad side, she has a really bad side," I warned before putting my hand on the doorknob.

"So what, I'm not going to rollover if she asked my to," She said. Wow she's going to regret that later. I pushed the door open, I regretted saying yes to Annabeth when she asked me to do this a few seconds later.

Patricia looked around for an empty bunk, tragically she chose an empty one, just not an uninhabited one, "What are you doing to my bunk?" Clarisse shouted.

"Excuse me but there was nothing on it so I assumed it was empty!" Patricia shouted louder.

"Well just get out!" Clarisse barked.

"I will, once you apologize for screaming at me!" Patricia barked back.

"Get out of my face!" Clarisse shouted, she's in a bad mood.

"No, you get out of mine, Dog Breath!" Do I even have to say she was shouting?

"Make me!" Clarisse retorted.

"Keep talking and you'll be a part of the wall!" Patricia growled.

"Like to see you try!" Clarisse yelled.

"With pleasure," She barked back.

"Bring it on Goth Girl!" Clarisse shouted.

"Patricia why don't you just move to a different bunk and we can avoid any fighting," I suggested.

"So you're taking her side?" She asked.

"No, I'm just trying to prevent any harm to anyone," I said.

"So you on her side!" Clarisse shouted.

"No, I'm on one's side! I'm Switzerland!" I stated.

They all looked at me funny, "Switzerland has stayed neutral in basically all of the wars," I said.

"What a bunch of losers," I heard someone say.

"She's spends too much time with the Athena kids," I hear anther.

"Typical wimpy Aphrodite kids too chicken to take a side," one said.

That just about did that, I was about to stop being Switzerland and join in though, I didn't it took about all my will power to prevent me from snapping at them, since I needed to end this fight soon, before anyone got hurt, though I must say if they did fight they would blackout, go to the hospital, and all would be quiet. The idea was tempting to say the least.

"Fine I'll move," Patricia said.

She grabbed her bag and started moving towards anther bunk across the room though sadly Clarisse wasn't done, "Hey, Goth Girl! Are you really too chicken to fight me? You say you're a daughter of Ares, though that's hard to believe since you're chickening out of a fight! You are a disgrace to us! Maybe you should hike up your skirt and join Barbie here in move to the Aphrodite's cabin!" Clarisse shouted, I must admit I was very offended, and I was about to say something though some one beat my to the punch.

"Coward? Me if I'm a coward then your just a little baby crying for daddy to come to fight your battle for you while you lick you wounds! Piper is not a Barbie, and if she is then a Barbie has more of a spine, common sense, and brains then you'll ever have," Patricia shouted back. That did it, Clarisse's face was more read then most of the nail polish in my cabin that a choke on. Clarisse had it and shoved Patricia aside, "What the heck was that for?" Patricia exclaimed.

"Just for kicks, what are you stupid as well as a coward?" Clarisse baited.

Patricia fell for it and got mad enough to shoved her back, at the second their both on the ground, the whole Ares cabin formed a circle around them chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Oh boy, this is bad time like this mad me relieved I was in the Aphrodite's cabin, since it was normally peaceful except for the mean gossip though that never got physical.

A few more minutes went by at that point I decided to use charmspeak if this went on much longer, though the explosion out side beat me to it. I ran out side the rest of the Ares cabin followed, I saw a soaking wet Mara and a really pissed Annabeth. Not good.

* * *

**Patricia: There you two are!**

**Clarisse: Are you two making money off us?**

**K9 & Messy: No…**

**Parthia: I can see the moneybox from here.**

**Messy: (Shuts box and hides it behind them)**

**K9: We'll give you each 25% of the profits.**

**Clarisse & Patricia: Ok, deal.**

**Meesy: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. I'm a Deadman

**Messy: Why are we in the library again?**

**Everyone: Shhhhhhh.**

**Messy: Sorry.**

**Annabeth: This is good. (There is a pile of 15 architecture books)**

**Messy: We could be here a while. Let's go for a while K9. K9?**

**K9: You're right this is good. (Reading the same book).**

**Messy: I give up; in the mean time we own nothing.**

* * *

Jerome

III

* * *

Odd day, first this girl shows up, next she drags us to her camp, and the camp is for a bunch of weirdoes called half gods or whatever they said. And I find out I'm one of them. Though what's really weird is that my godly parent is Hermes, he sounds like a cool guy though I though John Clack was my dad, then again he did end up in jail for stealing that jewel. "Hey Jerome!" One of the Stoll brothers said.

That snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Conner talking to me, "We heard you and your friend here are some pretty big pranksters too which will make things easy," Conner said.

"What do you mean?" Aflie asked.

"You see as an initiation test to the Hermes cabin you must pull a prank on one of the other cabins," He said.

"Sounds easy," I said, initiation test always had a catch like the one we made Nina do was a prank and all though all the same it was an initiations test, with a catch, in her case it was she'd get in trouble with Victor and it was one of the most dangerous things to do. So what's the catch to this one?

"What's the catch?" Alfie said, wow he's getting somewhat smart.

"None, it's just to get some recondition from the others as a half sibling and also to have some fun with expendable pawns. Wait, did I say that last bit out loud?" He asked.

"Yep and I'm no one's pawn," I said.

"Come on you know you want to pull a prank on some one," He said he had a point we haven't pulled any good ones in a while.

"Fine," I said.

"Sounds like fun," Alfie said.

"So who's the target?" I asked.

"The Athena cabin, we've pranked everyone else but them, the 'know it all's' always know what we're doing so far, though this time we are really going to turn up the heat," He said with an evil grin, I like this kid.

"Here is plan, first off we need to get rid of Annabeth, she'd kill us if we did anything to her, and if her boyfriend hears we did something to her, we might be sleeping with the fishes, and I do mean actual fish. Next were going to need, water guns, a paper shredder, and a box of spiders." Conner explained.

Time went by as we gathered some more 'troops' as Conner put it and to grab some more supplies, we also had to wait until Annabeth left the cabin with Piper for some sort of girl thing.

"Ok, troops! Listen up, some of you may not come back alive," I thought Hermes was the god of thieves, not war wasn't that more Ares, wait how do I know this much about Greek mythology? "Clarke! Pay attention! Bobcats get to position! Meer cats start the operation!" Travis shouted.

Conner headed towards the Athena cabin, he knocked on the door, and ran off, the door opened by Mara. Oh, boy I'm so dead! "Who's there?" She asked, though instead of an answer she got a blast from a water gun to the face, soaking her completely. Yep, definitely a dead man, oh well time to move to Fiji.

Mara went screamed not long after the rest of the Athena Cabin came out they ran after Conner, who is currently running for his life screaming like a little girl, "If I don't make it tell my mom I love her! Better yet help me! Anyone?" That last bit he didn't yell but whimpered.

Next up we ran into the cabin we took some books and some random paper lying around, what did we do with them you might ask? Well its classified to talk about the Hermes Cabin's pranks apparently, though lets just say the paper shredder had a big lunch.

Lastly (I'm just going to bend the rules here) we stuck the box of spiders on Annabeth's bead, oh yah we were so dead. Just an anther dollar and I can go to Fiji next week. Oh, who am I kidding I'll never last a week! Plus how am I supposed to sneak out of here! Get a hold of yourself Clarke! A few minutes later the rest of the Athena Cabin came back and they were pissed. Ok now I see why everyone is so scared of them they have some harsh death glares.

That's not even the worst of it because BOOM! Alfie just became the stupidest person in the world by setting off some TNT, I have no idea why we even brought that, I thought we were going for undercover, and stealth, TNT is NOT stealthy!

Just to top it off, Annabeth came back, she ignored us, ran straight into the cabin came out with the box and chucked it on Conner. He was attacked by the spiders and still has some bites on him.

"SPIDERS! STOLLS!" Annabeth shouted.

"Mommy!" The Stoll twins shouted.

I looked around to my horror all the cabins came out and were staring at us, yep so not covert.

* * *

**1 Hour later.**

**Messy: Can we go yet?**

**Everyone: Shhhhh.**

**(Spider falls on book pile)**

**Annabeth: (Falls off chair)**

**K9: …**

**Messy: K9, Annabeth? Anyone home?**

**Travis: Best prank ever.**

**K9: (Picks up spider, examines it, rips in half)**

**Messy: It's rubber?**

**Annabeth: Connor! Travis! Alfie! Jerome!**

**Connor, Travis, Alfie & Jerome: Mommy? Ahhhh!**

**Everyone: Shhhhhhh!**

**Jerome: Please review so we can live!**

**Travis: We like living so please!**

**Connor: We can always move to Fiji!**

**Alfie: Forget Fiji just run!**

**Connor: Thanks for reading and let us live!**

**Everyone: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**


	4. How do You Lose a Person?

**Fabian: I wonder what the crazy stunt we're doing tonight.**

**Annabeth: You haven't been here in a while. Is there a reason?**

**Fabian: Well, I um…**

**Nico: Is it because of…**

**Messy: FABIAN! (Hugs him)**

**Nico: …her?**

**Messy: (Gets off of Fabian) I'm sorry, but since you're single maybe you could give me a chance?**

**K9: (Face palm)**

**Annabeth: You know you're just loosing brain cells doing that.**

**K9: I've been doing that since kindergarten, and I'm fine.**

**Fabian: They don't own anything not get away from me! (Runs off)**

**Messy: Fabian, come back! (Runs off too)**

* * *

Joy

IV

* * *

Strange day, though what isn't at Anubis House, though I think this just takes the cake. How would you feel if some random girl comes to your house and tells you you're half god; it's really creepy, though she seems ok.

Demeter is my mom; now wonder I've never seen her for Christmas! I met Katie in my cabin, she helped me get settle in, though she ran off when we heard the explosion I followed her while she mumbled something like, "Stupid…..Travis…..Conner…..idiots…..Stolls."

We find Mara soaking wet, the Hermes Cabin cowering in the corner, that girl I met earlier is really pissed, and Jerome is muttering something about Fiji? To say the least, everyone was here and shouting something, though I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"What happened?" Patricia asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

As if on cue a tall, tan kid, with black, messy hair, and sea green eyes from far away he looked like he was holding a powerful weapon though, when he came closer I saw a PEN?

"Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Seaweed brain." I her someone ask and others burst into laughter.

"Nice too see you Wise girl," Seaweed brain said.

"Who are you! Why is he holding a pen?" Trixie asked.

"First I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, and this is no pen," Percy said as he uncappeed the pen and it turned into a sword. That's 'normal'.

"Are you Fabian Rutter?" He asked.

"Yes and how do you know me?" Fabes asked.

"Nina goes on and on about you," Percy said.

"What did she say about me? Wait where is she? Did you two have a summer romance?" Fabes angrily interrogated.

"Percy…" Annabeth growled. The Stolls and Hermes cabin was backing away at this momentary madness, "Stolls, you and your cabin better not leave because I have a knife and an invisibility cap!" Annie screamed. To say the least, they all fainted at this, though one already had some flowers in his hand and another was engraving a gravestone.

"It would be weird to dating to be dating my half sister!" He screamed.

"So let me get this straight she was claimed at school?" Annabeth screamed.

"Yes… and um…er….a…" Percy muttered.

"Spit it out already seaweed brain!" Trixie yelled.

"Only Annie calls me that, and I kind of lost Nina," Percy said.

I face palmed while everyone else fainted, except for Fabian ad Annie; they were screaming at him, "How do you lose a person, and why my girlfriend?" Fabes screamed.

"This is the third person this week, and stop calling me Annie!" Annie said.

"Actually it is more like two and a half since the centaur is half horse!" He screamed.

"Whatever, you get what I mean, wait, you lost Chiron!" Annie screamed again.

"Where have we seen this before?" Trixie asked.

"I know it's so familiar, it's on the tip of my tongue," Eddie said.

Mara held up a mirror in front of them, "Mara, I know this child of Athena thing is new to you though, that's not going to help," Eddie said. I face palmed again, everyone from Anubis House did the same or if there was a wall close by they bashed their heads against it. Though Willow just sat there staring at the birds.

"How did you lose her?" Annie said.

"Um you know how we cut off Medusa's head and all on my first year here well let's just say she's back with vengeance," Percy said.

"Hold it did he just say Medusa as in snakes for hair turns you to stone Medusa?" I asked.

"Yep," Annie said nonchalantly.

Yep, very weird when something like Medusa kidnapping a family member is considered normal here!

"Oh right you haven't met these guys yet, they are from Anubis House they just got here since that evil is lurking in the house. This is Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Willow, Joy, Mara, Patricia, KT, and Eddie," Annabeth said.

"Wait, what evil?" I asked.

"We don't really know ourselves right now," Annabeth said.

"The point is we have to get a quest to go after her," Percy said.

"Well that's a good point, though we have a capture the flag game today so we're going to have to leave tomorrow though I'll tell Chiron now," Annabeth said.

"What's capture the flag?" I asked.

"Well basically the cabins are split up into red and blue teams we fight each other with swords, bows, arrows, daggers, whatever really so we can steal the other team's flag," Annabeth explained.

"Wait those are fake right?" Mara asked.

"Nope," They said.

"We're actually going to attack each other with real weapons? Yah that's safe, give these two knives or swords what could possibly go wrong?" Patricia asked, the last part was referring to Alfie and Jerome.

"Pretty much," Percy said.

"Hey it's perfectly safe you'll have armor on and if you think this is bad try doing it when you're seven," Annabeth said, I couldn't help but star in shock. Who gives a seven year old a knife?

"So when is it?" I asked.

"In two hours," Annie said.

"Cool whose team am I on?" I heard someone say.

Before I turn around to see who it is I hear, "Thalia!" from Annabeth.

* * *

**K9: Ok so by now you all must think my friend Messy is a complete crazed stalker, though she isn't I just want to make that clear, it's all for comedic affect though she does love Brad Kavanagh, SHE ISN'T A STALKER!**

**(In the Back ground) Messy: Fabian! (Both run out of view)**

**K9: I have no comment for that; moving on, thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Family Ties

**Annabeth: Seriously? (Flips to the next page of her book)**

**Messy: What are you reading?**

**K9: Is this really Annabeth Chase disliking a book?**

**Annabeth: What? Who does that?**

**Messy: What?**

**K9: Heavy on the dis.**

**Annabeth: That's it! (Chucks book in the air and slices it with her knife).**

**Messy: What book was it?**

**Annabeth: Twilight.**

**Messy: Nooooo! Don't hurt the funny book!**

**K9: It's only funny to read and make fun of.**

**Annabeth: Agreed.**

**Percy: Since they're not going to say it then I am they don't own anything.**

**Annabeth & Messy: Hey!**

**K9: !**

**Percy: Meep.**

* * *

Annabeth

V

* * *

"Thalia!" I screamed.

"Hey there, Annie," She said.

"What's it with you people and calling me that?" I asked.

"How about Beth then?" She said.

"Like I said before, I have a knife and an invisibility cap!" I stated. Everyone stared and backed away a few feet, except for Thalia.

"So I'm guessing its hunters vs. campers again?" Percy said.

"No, actually I'm the only one here. Lady Artemis told me to come though, I'll explain that later," Thalia answered.

"KT, meet your half sister," Seaweed brain said.

"Back it up there, dad broke the rule how many times now?" Thalia asked.

"Well two times as Zeus, one time as Jupiter, and three times total, at least that we know of," Percy said.

"It was rhetorical, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

"So is his name Percy, Seaweed Brain, or Kelp Head?" Joy asked.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, though he likes Percy. We call him Seaweed Brain since he acts a bit dumb at times," I said.

"We also have some other names for him like Bubble Brain, Fish Breath …" Thalia started.

"Thank you very much, Pinecone Face," Percy said.

"Pinecone Face? Worst insult ever," I heard someone say.

"So wait, if you're a daughter of Athena, then KT and Thalia are technically your aunts, Annabeth," Alfie said, everyone stared in shock and of the family ties we just discovered and the fact he said something intelligent.

"Wait, you're not going to be one of those weird aunts and pinch my cheeks are you?" I said in shock.

"Well it is tempting," KT said.

"No, I'm going to be the cool aunt who helps you get revenge," Thalia said.

"Good because we need to talk about that later," I said I could hear the Stolls backing away in the background, "Stolls!" I shouted, with that they took of as fast as they could.

After the Stolls took off so did everyone else after a while Thalia and I ran off towards the lake.

"So I'm thinking we do tie the creeps up ship them to Cuba and have them wake up under water," Thalia said.

"But that's against the law," I said.

"I don't care, besides when the cops aren't around everything is legal," Thalia answered.

"But the gods are watching," I said.

"Yah, like my dad will do anything," Thalia said as thunder rumbled.

"Fine then how about in capture the flag we seriously humiliate them," Thalia said.

"I guess that works," I said.

"Did dad break a the oath too?" Nico shouted as he popped out of a shadow, curse shadow traveling.

"Death breath you've returned," Thalia said.

"Apparently so have you pinecone face," Nico said.

"Seriously that's not even a good insult!" Thalia shouted.

"Percy's fault, and is anyone going to answer me?" Nico said.

"Yah, about that, everyone broke the oath since you have an older brother Eddie who is about my age," I said.

"Cool I've always wanted an older brother like Percy is ok though this is so cool!" Nico uncharacteristically shouted.

Thalia and I just stared, though who wouldn't this is Nico here shouting, "You know Percy is you're cousin technically," I said.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Nico shouted again, do I have to say it was weird and we continued to stare?

Oh man our family is seriously messed up and weird.

* * *

**Joy: Hey Annabeth… AHHH! Did you just slice up the best book ever created by mankind?**

**K9: Best? You mean the best to laugh at the cheep plot line, writing, and acting? Anther words everything about it.**

**Joy: Take it back! You're just jealous because Robert Pattinson doesn't know you exist!**

**K9: Who? I'm guessing he doesn't know you exist either though.**

**Joy: Why you… (The following has been censored due to this being a K+ Fic).**

**Messy: She has a very colorful vocabulary.**

**Annabeth: More colorful then the rainbow.**

**K9: (In shock of what language she just heard) … **

**Annabeth: She ok?**

**Messy: She normally doesn't hear swears like this normally.**

**Annabeth: Is it just me, or is this getting a little long?**

**Messy: I guess, so thank you for reading and review please!**


	6. When You Lower Your Guard

**From this point on my friend Elefant24 starts co writing along with Messy and me (I know this will be hard though, just put up with her).**

**Percy: Why are there book shreddings on the ground?**

**Annabeth: I had to do it; it was for the good of the world.**

**Percy: What book was it?**

**Joy: Twilight.**

**Percy: No!**

**K9: (Face palm)**

**Percy: Which one?**

**Messy: Breaking Dawn.**

**Percy: No! Why little Renesmee?! I wish I was your father!**

**Annabeth: What did you say, Percy?**

**K9: uh oh (scoots away).**

**Messy: I'm scared.**

**Percy: (too busy sobbing to realize his impending doom). **

**K9: We don't own anything; I want to get this over with so we don't DIE!**

**(In the background Percy is running from Annabeth).**

* * *

Nico

VI

* * *

When I got to camp I went into my room and saw some other bags in there, at first I thought it was because I left some things behind before, but I look closer look and I realized I had a sibling again. I then found out I had an older brother! I've always wanted an older brother, probably because I'm a younger brother; I've had both an older sister and a younger half sister.

I heard the Hermes cabin really ticked off the Athena cabin. That's not very good because when you tick off the Athena cabin, you tick off Annabeth. When you tick off Annabeth, you tick of Thalia. When you tick off Thalia, you scare Percy. When you scare Percy, you laugh. When you laugh, Percy gets ticked off too. When you tick off Percy, you have nothing to worry about. When you have nothing to worry about, you lower you're guard. When you lower you're guard, you forget about Annabeth and Thalia trying to kill you. When you forget about Annabeth and Thalia trying to kill you, they have the upper hand. When they have the upper hand, you're as good as dead. When you're as good as dead, say hi to my dad for me please. Don't say hi to my dad and get Direct TV; sorry had to add that last part, it was starting to sound like one of those commercials.

I also heard capture the flag was boys vs. girls which I though was pretty cool until I found out that Annabeth and Thalia organized it. I… um … wet myself.

I know what you're thinking, why is a son of Hade's afraid of Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase? Well for starters, one's the daughter of Zeus, immortal, a hunter of Artemis; do I need to go on?

As for Annabeth, she may look like a Californian girl, though she isn't, for one her piercing grey eyes scare me to death, (yes, I shadow travel to Thanatos and hide behind him sometimes,) plus she's a daughter of Athena. Sometimes I worry that she's reading my mind. I agree with Leo, where the Hades did the term dumb blondes come from?! I mean; Annabeth is the exact opposite! Since meeting her; I feel blondes only act that way so you lower your guard, and when you lower your guard, wait I already did this, anyway, when you guard is lowered, they are thinking of way to kill you or cause massive pain everywhere.

I swear some of these girls are Amazons, some of them most notably Piper and my loving half sister, Hazel, who almost took off my head, I don't think a week with no dessert is enough of a punishment if you kill someone to prevent them from killing you.

The situation was like this:

"Nico, get back here!" Piper shouted, I'm guessing she still mad when her sisters asked if she liked me more than Jason and I said yes just to annoy her.

I had a feeling Hazel got dragged into this because, "Sorry about this, keep running I think Piper wants to shish kabob you with her knife!" she shouted.

After some running, I lost them. It took skill, advanced shadow traveling, and survivalist instincts to loose them.

Actually, Hazel made a rock surface, but I didn't see it, tripped over it, and tumbled down a hill, into a cave, and Hazel leading Piper away in a different direction. I have a feeling Annabeth has rubbed off on her a great deal.

Though, that was okay since I found my brother hiding there too. Something about his girlfriend going to kill him possibly or at least land him in the emergency room now that she was armed?

"Cool, you're Eddie Miller!" I said. Wow sounded like a crazed fan, like Messy with Fabian.

**Messy: Hey!**

**Nico: What are you even doing here!**

**Messy: …**

**Eddie: Whom are you talking to?**

**Messy & Nico: NO ONE!**

**Eddie: Ok then …**

"Yah, I'm Eddie Miller. Who are you? How do you know me?" he asked cautiously and started scooting away from me.

"You're my brother, and Nico di Angelo," I said.

"I have a little brother?" he asked.

"Well you also have a half sister my age and a sister two year younger than you, though she's with our dad, or was," I said I was a bit depressed with mentioning her.

"What happened to her?" Eddie asked.

"Story for another time, big bro, story for another time," I said, while saying so I felt a bit depressed thinking about her, especially since she was reincarnated and I would never see her again.

After introductions, we heard some kind of loud, emotional, and uncontrollable fits of laughter.

We ran outside and saw the whole camp encircling one tree I couldn't make out at first what they were laughing at, though after shoving through the crowd, almost getting hit in the head (don't ask), being knocked to the ground (thanks Clarisse, and curse me being one of the smallest campers for people to push around), some skeletons raising, and a few cracks in the ground forming (what it's like a reflex like when you're at the doctors and the hit your knee with a hammer only with dead soldiers involved, we made it through and saw, the Hermses Cabin upside-down hanging from their underwear? Though the Stolls, Alfie, and Jerome also had their hair dyed PINK!?

* * *

**Messy: Ok I know you guys probably wanted us to see Annabeth kill Percy though right now we have something else planned. (Lights dim and a spot light appears).**

**Ele: Hey guys! (Applause starts like when a famous person enters a Disney TV show).**

**K9: Just to set the record straight, she made us do this.**

**Ele: Why are people crying?**

**K9: Annabeth killed a Twilight book.**

**Ele: So tragic (Note there is a lot of sarcasm there). We will go on though … who wants pizza?**

**Everyone: (Leaves except for Percy).**

**Percy: (Curled into a ball) Why? Why Bella!**

**Annabeth: What was that?!**

**K9: …**

**Messy: ummm**

**Ele: Oh, this is entertaining; shall we record this for future generations?**

**Messy: Oh, yes.**

**K9: Call it, "Killing Percy Jackson 101." Thanks for reading and review please.**

**Ele: They'll only review if I ask them, so please review.**

**Annabeth: She's one of Piper's sisters, isn't she?**

**Messy: um **

**K9: …**


	7. The Prophecy (creative right?)

**Annabeth: Oh, yes, Percy is going to explode (typing on computer)**

**Ele: Why are you Google-ing hottest celebrities?**

**Messy: Is One Direction there, or Fabian!**

**K9: …**

**Annabeth: Actually, this is to make Percy pay for all that Bella and Twilight stuff last week.**

**Ele: Stop looking at shirtless guys, Messy, stop enjoying this!**

**Messy: I am not…oh Fabian.**

* * *

**K9: … I wonder who uploaded that photo…**

**Everyone: (Stares at Ele, except Messy who is still staring at the computer screen)**

**Ele: (Smiles innocently and bats her eyes) What, little old me? (In fake country accent)**

**K9: Um, this is coming from the girl who chainsawed down the door to the Ares cabin and hid the chainsaw in Hades cabin.**

**Ele: Good times. **

**Messy: We own nothing except the plot lines of the Percy Jackson books.**

**K9: I think you messed up the cue cards.**

**Messy: Oh (shuffles cards) I mean we own nothing except the plot of this fiction!**

* * *

Percy

VII

* * *

This is one of the weirdest days ever, even by my standards. First, I lose my half sister (sorry, Nina) to a gorgon with a battle axe to grind, Annabeth brings new campers to add to the chaos, though, the evil lurking in that house probably adds to that, on top of the fact we have no idea who or what that evil is, we just know it's bad. Very clear, right? On the bright side, the Hermes cabin and Stoll brothers finally got what's coming to them (thank you very much Annabeth and Pinecone Face).

Now that capture the flag is over and I'll just say the girls creamed us, though to be fair, Annabeth was in a very, and I mean very bad mood, you'd be like that if you were a child of Athena and some wacko with suicidal wishes put a box of spiders on your bed.

After dinner, the other campers left for their bunks except for Annabeth, Thalia, and some of the new campers, I think their names are Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, KT, and Alfie? If I got those names wrong, I'd be turning into Mr. D. Oh boy, there's a scary thought.

Moving on with this, we ran off to the big house to meet with Chiron.

"Ok, start talking; how and where was Nina taken?" Fabian asked, he is very protective, though I get what he means if Annabeth went missing, I'd freak, drive myself crazy looking for her, and when I found her, she'd get pissed at me for losing her and then hug me after punching me in the arm and calling me seaweed brain.

"Well, we were at school, I heard a hiss, I looked behind me one of my classmates was turned to stone, I covered my eyes, told Nina to do the same, I pulled out riptide, held her off for a while, then some griffin took off with Nina and I lost her," I said,

Yep, Annabeth is going to kill me later.

"So you seriously just lose people like this on a daily basis? I can see why Blondie here calls you seaweed brain," Patricia said.

"Blondie?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Don't like the name?" Patricia said.

"Back away slowly," I whispered to Fabian, he did so and soon there was a circle around the two.

Here are some ways to tick my girl friend off really easily,

Give/show her a spider

Touch her stuff

Insult her

Call her Blondie

That last one is one of the last things you want to do.

"Ok, let's take a time out here, you know before we end up doing something we regret," KT said while pulling Patricia away, talking something about working on her manners?

"Look, I think you're all missing the big picture here, it doesn't matter how Nina was lost, or by who, all that matters is we have to get her back, who's with me? Sibuna!" Eddie said.

"Sibuna!" The rest of the new campers said as they each covered their right eye with their right hand.

"Sibuna?" I asked.

"Anubis spelled backwards, duh," Annabeth said.

"Well, not all of us are freaky geniuses," I said.

"Well, at least not you," Annabeth said.

"I know I've seen this before," Eddie said.

"Well, moving on, what's the plan to save Nina?" Patricia asked.

"I say the five of us go to find her," Fabian said.

"Not that easy, you need to get a quest to go looking for her, also only three people get to go," I said.

"I'm going," Fabian said.

"So am I, what kind of Osirian would I be if I didn't" Eddie said.

"Well she's my half sister!" I said.

"You're not leaving me behind," Annabeth said.

"If Blondie's going then so am I," Patricia said.

"I have orders from lady Artemis to go," Thalia shouted.

"What about us?" KT and Alfie said.

"Stop," Chiron said, "Rachel has to give us a prophecy, Eddie Miller, and you are her Osirian so you shall lead the quest, though first you all might want to hear the prophecy,"

"I've got to make this quick because my dad came to check on me a few minutes ago and I kind of locked him in the basement when Chiron called,

_To save a friend_

_The Earth's servant shall rise again_

_The would will tremble at the serpent's power_

_For all souls to be devoured _

_The six shall travel towards the jackal's home_

_Where one shall be lost in stone"_

After that she hung up and presumably passed out. "So six of us get to go?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, now I understand, Thalia has orders, so she will be going along with Eddie the rest is up to you, goodnight, you shall start tomorrow," Chiron said after he walked out of the big house.

"So, Fabian I guess you should go," Eddie said.

"Thanks," Fabian said.

"I'm in," I said.

"So am I, someone has to make sure you don't lose any more people," Annabeth teased.

"I lost two and a half people," I said.

"Three," Annabeth corrected.

"I told you, one was half horse!" I shouted.

"What ever, I'm going too," Patricia said.

"You two ok with sitting this one out?" Eddie said.

"Well, I want to help, though if you guys all want to then I'll sit this one out," KT said.

"I kind of want a situation where it doesn't involve any danger, and sorry if I sound like a boring person for saying so," Alfie said.

"So I guess it's settled," I said.

The thing that bothered me the most was that last line _'Where one shall be lost in stone.'_ I didn't like the fact that we might lose someone, though on the bright side I won't be blamed for it.

* * *

**Annabeth: (Kissing the picture)**

**Percy: (Too busy replacing Edward's picture for his own to see Annabeth) Oh, yes Bella, see? Don't I look better with you then Edward?**

**K9: What are you doing?**

**Percy: Nothing! Oh, K9? Then um, scrapbooking? **

**Piper: (Walks in) …ANNABETH WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY DAD!**

**Annabeth: (Drops picture and runs to the toilet)**

**Ele: Um so we don't see anything else more disturbing, thanks for reading and please review. **


	8. Patricia is Armed RUN!

**Annabeth: Percy we need a break.**

**Everyone: (Gasps) **

**Messy: We don't own anything!**

**Ele: Really? Now?**

**K9: …**

* * *

Patricia

VIII

* * *

Camp was 'great,' except for some annoying people like: Clarisse, Hermes kids, Jerome, Alfie, (this list went on for about three pages in Microsoft word, so I shortened it), and Blondie.

Everyone, in short, got on my nerves.

Seaweed brain is an idiot. Clarisse is a, well I been told I can't say because it's a K+ fic. Blondie, I have no comments on her at the moment. Thalia she's seems ok. Nico he's Eddie's brother so I guess he's ok. Chiron he's like Mr. Sweet only he's not part of an evil society, bent on destroying the world or something like that. Rachel I don't know what to say about her. Piper is fine for an Aphrodite kid.

Though what really got me mad was this morning…

Picture this, you have a fight with a (The following words have been censored) AKA Clarisse, stay up late to go to a secret meeting and find out one of your friends or you may not be coming back alive (Even though I've been told that's normal for prophecies) and all you want to do is crash out in a bed. Later to be woken up at the crack of dawn.

"Yacker rise and shine! Or what ever you do," Weasel said.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Time to get up!" He said.

"Where's the snooze?" I said and started hitting him.

"I have no snooze," He said.

Sadly he also doesn't have a mute, "Fine I'll just smash the alarm clock!" I shouted.

"We have a quest!" He shouted.

I chucked a pillow into his face and got up. I HATE this day.

We were right about to go on a quest when Seaweed brain realized something, "Where's Wise girl and Pinecone Face? Wait you guys don't have weapons," He said.

"You lost more people?" Fabian shouted.

"You are so dead when she finds out," Eddie said.

"Thanks for the support guys. They're at the armory aren't they?" Kelp Head said.

We ran back to camp's armory and sure enough there was an angry Thalia and Blondie waiting for us, "Where have you guys been?" Blondie asked.

"I can't believe I forgot that these guys weren't armed," Bubble Brain said.

"Well we can!" All of us shouted.

"Again, I love your support guys, could you dial it down a bit?" Fish Breath asked; sarcasm doesn't work for him. After a few more blank stares he faceplamed.

**Percy: I've been hanging around K9 too much.**

**K9: …**

**Percy: How'd you get here? It's not even my point of view!**

**K9: …**

**Thalia: If K9 keeps rubbing off on you then you'll have a real brain by dinner time! Not pieces of Seaweed collected in your basically empty head.**

**Percy: Love the positive feed back guys.**

**Patricia: Hold it right there, who's telling the story here and whose point of view is it on the top of the page?**

**Percy & Thalia: Sorry.**

**K9: ...**

Fabian was first, Blondie started him with a bow and arrow since he was a son of Apollo or something like that. After some worrying he would screw up and accidently maim someone. Though really I thought he would be lucky if he hit anyone with his athletic abilities. He shot one arrow and it made the bull's-eye on the first try, "Wow Fabian you actually are good at a sport," I said.

"I won the dodge ball tournament for us, didn't I!" He shouted.

"What ever!" I said.

I was next Blondie stated since I was a kid of Ares I could pick anything, nothing really was interesting so I just randomly pick I knife, it might be small though I can still maim people with this! "Eddie! Think of me and my relationship with this knife when you try to wake me up at the crack of dawn again!" I shouted, as he started backing away a bit.

"Dude, she's you're girlfriend, she might be a child of Ares though you're a child of the big three, the son of the death god! Show her you mean business! You have to show your girlfriends their place!" Seaweed brain shouted.

"What was that!?" Blondie shouted.

In a high voice he responded, "Nothing dear,"

"What happened to showing them their place?" Eddie asked.

"Well I did her place is to boss me around and make me fear her," Kelp head said.

"Wow, man I'm learning from the master here," Eddie said.

Eddie was last though he didn't find anything he wanted though out of nowhere, when we were about to give up, a scepter appeared, it was a black, two-pronged staff. On it was a note: Dear son god luck on your quest, here is a really late Birthday present. I hope this makes up for the other 16 I missed.

XOXO – Dad, Hades

Really XOXO? At least he knows what it means, I doubt Victor does.

"Can we go yet?" I shouted.

"Yah, we're armed, we have all our supplies, people…wait we have everything and everyone right?" Percy said.

"YES!" We shouted.

"Love the positive feed back," Seaweed brain muttered.

* * *

**Percy: What? Why? I'm the coolest boyfriend you'll ever get, I saved the world more then once, I control water, and I have a pen that turns into a sword, a hellhound, and a Pegasus. **

**Messy: Percy you have an ego the size of Leo's; oh that rhymed!**

**Ele: (Dreamily) Leo…**

**K9: Um… (Stares at her friend)**

**Patricia: That's not very manly, Pegasus really?**

**Percy: But he's my little pony!**

**K9: Wrong choice of words man, wrong choice of words. **

**Annabeth: Never mind, you'd be lost with out me seaweed brain.**

**Seaweed brain: You know love Wise girl, hey why does it say Seaweed brain?**

**Ele: No reason (has an 'innocent' smile on her face and batting her eyes)**

**Everyone: Awww (Like in a Disney show where they have a loving moment between characters).**

**K9: You deserved it, anyways thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Bonus 1: Father's Day

'**Sup it's Father's Day so I'm posting this bonus chapter for today. One thing about the bonus chapters is just about a gigantic disclaimer. So you get to see us mess with the characters! Only not in bold.**

* * *

Percy: AHHHHH! Leo, it's Father's Day and I forgot!

Leo: It's Father's Day? AHHHHHHHHH!

Nico: What's all the yelling about?

Leo & Percy: We forgot Father's Day!

Nico: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Thalia: It's Father's Day?

KT: What's the big deal?

Thalia: Our dad's our gods they will literally kill us if we can't please them!

KT: We have a problem.

Percy I'll get Annabeth to help!

Annabeth: No.

Percy: Please?

Piper: We already survived Mother's Day.

Katie: Yah, so see ya.

Percy: Where are you going?

Ele: They're coming with us to a peaceful island just in case you idiots and Leo accidently make the gods mad enough to, you know, blow the camp up.

Nico: Thanks girls.

Messy: You're welcome!

K9: …

(They leave on Black Jack)

Percy: Black Jack? No! Don't leave us!

Nico: This is bad, very bad.

Percy: Meet back in my cabin in one hour with the others hopefully we'll come up with something.

(One hour later)

Percy: I found an empty water bottle.

Thalia; I got a battery!

Leo: I've got nothing.

Nico: I got a dead bug.

Eddie: Dead rat.

Jason: I got a fan, though it doesn't have a battery.

Fabian: I wrote a song.

Alfie: We got him something special.

Jason: Oh, boy.

Clarisse: Why do I have to be here unlike you idiots I've been planning for weeks.

Patricia: Well not all of us are trying to be their dad's little pets.

Clarisse: What was that!

Patricia: Hard at hearing?

Clarisse: Why you little…

Leo: Five bucks on Trixie!

Percy: Ten on Clarisse!

Jason: No fighting let's worry about this later, you know after we deal with the impending doom.

Clarisse: So tell us what you got him then!

Patrice: I didn't get him anything it's not worth it, the dude missed out on most of my life so why should I?

Percy: She's so dead.

Nico: We're doomed!

(One more hour later)

Leo: They're here!

Poseidon: Where's my son and Hade's children.

KT: They're just helping us with our present.

Zeus: So what did you get me?

Thalia: It should be arriving now.

(Elsewhere)

Percy: Why did Thalia and KT put us in a sack and drop us off in a plane?!

Eddie: What's so bad?

Nico: When ever a child of the big three goes into a different territory then their parents the other god is allowed to attack them, so since were in Zeus's territory, the sky…

Eddie: …he get's to kill us?

Percy: Pretty much.

Everyone: Nice knowing you guys!

(Back at camp)

Zeus: Someone's in my territory (Zaps the plane down), thanks girls. (Turns into Jupiter)

KT: I feel so bad.

Thalia: You get used to it.

(Somewhere on a random deserted island)

Ele: Was that a thunderstorm?

Messy: Oh, no.

Joy: This doesn't look good. More lemonade?

Katie: Sure thanks.

K9: …

Mara: Does she ever talk?

K9: …

Ele: Sometimes.

(Back at camp)

Jason: Here's a fan.

Jupiter: It has no battery.

Thalia: Her you go (Hand him a battery).

Jupiter: You're two steps ahead of your brother; I like that. (Poofs off)

Poseidon: Son are you ok?

Percy: Yah we landed in a puddle.

Poseidon: You don't have to get me anything as long as you kept Nina safe, she's safe right?

Percy: About that, I've been meaning to tell you I kind of lost her.

Poseidon: What?

Percy: Um, bye.

(Percy runs off)

Poseidon: (Poofs off)

(Hades arrives in white short shorts and a hot pink tank top)

Nico: My eyes!

Eddie: (While covering his brother's eyes) It's ok.

Hades: It was Persephone's idea (Poofs away)

Eddie: We lived!

Nico: The horror!

Hermes: So what did you guys get me?

Jerome on behalf of the whole Hermes cabin I give you this…

Alfie: (Hands him a pie, a jack-in-a-box thing pops out and explodes)

Hermes: (With pie on his face) Every year with the Hermes cabin…(Poofs off)

Hephaestus: So what did you get me, huh?

Leo: I um… (Behind him he takes some metal and lights his hand on fire making a mold of his hand like little kids do for their parents) here (Hand him the hand print).

Hephaestus: This is perfect son, I've been looking for a mold for a robot, though this is a bit small and dainty but it will do. Where'd you get someone with such tiny hands?

Lee: (Hiding his tiny hands) Thanks dad and I forgot.

Hephaestus: That's fine son (Poofs off)

Apollo: Son what have you made, please be a haiku.

Fabian: This is a song I wrote with Alfie about our House Guardian Victor and our House Mother Trudy. (Grabs his guitar) One, two three:

"_Your eyes are like the stars_

_All beautiful and twinkly_

_You face is pure_

_Though his in kind of wrinkly"_

Apollo: Beautiful I love it!

Everyone but the Apollo cabin: You do?

Apollo: See you (Poofs away)

(At the House of Anubis)

Victor: (Looks at a note on his desk)

Thanks for the inspiration for my son's song

XOXO – Apollo.

What does XOXO mean?

(Back at camp)

Ares: So what did you get me?

Clarisse: I got the very first weapons, rock, very sharp ones too.

Ares: Very nice I will use this in the next war, which I will start in the next five minutes. That's hard to top, Patricia, what did you get me?

Patricia: Nothing, deal with it.

Everyone: (Hiding in fear or holding one anther)

Ares: What?

Patricia: I said nothing; deal with it is everyone so hard at hearing?

Ares: Disobediences? Backbone? Stubbornness? I love it you're my new favorite.

Clarisse: What?!

Ares: Who are you again? Bye! (Disappears)

Clarisse: (Curled in a ball) He doesn't remember me? I'm not his favorite? It's so cold.

Patricia: She's a drama queen.

Pluto: Hazel you're diamond is wonderful.

Mars: Frank I love spear you made.

Clarisse Seriously?

(Elsewhere on the island)

Annabeth: I hope Percy's ok.

Piper: Or Jason.

Willow: Or Alfie.

Ele: Or Leo.

Joy & Katie: …

Mara: You guys sound like her (Pointing to K9)

K9: … Happy Father's Day! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also thanks to Ele who wrote most of this I just edited and typed it.**


	10. I Play Therapist

**Percy: Hi, wait, why does it say Percy? I'm Annabeth... what?**

**Ele: ... Hey, I'm K9, why does it say Ele?**

**Messy: Ha HA HAA! You'll never guess what I did to the Poseidon cabin! Wait... why am I Messy?**

**K9: Oh...here comes Fabian...sigh**

**Annabeth: Ugh! I walked into my cabin and you'll never guess what...wait, why am I Annabeth? I'm Percy!**

**Messy: Oh well, now that I'm Messy I can safely ask Leo if he likes me...AND BLAME IT ON MESSY! MUAGH HA HA HAAAA!**

**K9: No! Don't! What will Fabian think?**

**Annabeth: They don't own anything! Can we get this fixed or something? I'm Percy Jackson!**

* * *

Thalia

IX

* * *

The quest started as usual, got a prophecy with life threatening stuff in it, Percy freaked, we wait at the armory, Percy forgets the new kids aren't armed, Annabeth shows him his place, Percy hid in fear, and Percy gave terrible advice. The only thing that wasn't normal was, one I became a therapist, and two this:

"Blondie! Shouldn't we just go on the plane to the UK; it would be faster?" Patricia asked.

"Thalia, you want to explain this?" Annie asked.

"Um, sure, why not. Basically, we could go on the plane, as long as you're cool with Percy and Eddie becoming piles of ashes. You see, if any of the Poseidon or Hades children go into the sky, Zeus zaps them down, meaning early visit to his dad," I said, while pointing at Eddie.

"Ok, fine, no plane, it'd be fine to let Kelp head get fried, though Weasel, he's entertaining to strike fear in. Though how did he always get to Anubis? I doubt he took that cab there the whole way?" Patricia said; I was liking the fact she used one of his nicknames.

"That explains the thunder storms," Eddie said.

"Dad probably didn't strike him down since he didn't know he was a half-blood yet, though still that was a really stupid move by your mom, no offense," I said.

"I think I should say something to my mom when I get back home," Eddie muttered.

"What do you mean that it'd be okay for Seaweed Brain to get toasted, I think Slimeball should," Annie said.

"Thanks, Hermione 2.0," Eddie says.

"What was that, Blondie?" Patricia asked.

"You heard me," Annie snapped.

This arguing went on for went on for hours, I'm going to spare you guys, and not give you the details, also to keep you innocent because Patricia has said some messed up stuff.

Annie and Patricia were still arguing about something, at this point I just started tuning them out, "We need to do something about them," Fabian said.

"I'll handle this, you boys go out to the city and grab some supplies," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked.

"Just go the sooner you go, the sooner I can get them to shut up, the sooner we can take our ear plugs out," I said.

"Wait where did you get the ear plugs?" Bubble Brain asked.

"I handed them out," I said.

"And you didn't give me a pair?" Dolphin Boy asked.

"Yah, that's what you get for losing three people, and forgetting us at the armory," I said.

"You're as cold as ever, let's just leave her to deal with this madness," Barnacle Brain said, the boys took off, except for Eddie.

Eddie grabbed a bunch of our drinks and handed them to me, "When you are talking to them, don't let Patricia get these, it's not good for your health," He said and ran off with the others.

Patricia in my opinion wasn't that bad. She might be a bit rude, though she's okay. I like her style for one, I would also say she isn't bad with insults, unlike a certain Seaweed Brain.

Eddie missed a few drinks because Patricia grabbed one, and well let's just say Annie got a bath, though so did Patricia with some Sprite, after I immediately grabbed the rest and threw it in the river, Kelp Head would find them later, if not he would be toast.

Now here comes the therapist part, "Ok you two are driving us all crazy, so have fun you two," I said after pushed them into the girls tent, zipped it up, and locked it with a special lock Lady Artemis gave me so they couldn't just slash their way out with their knives.

I'm a great therapist, aren't I? I grabbed Annie's video shield from her bag to watch the action, or chaos whatever you want to call it.

"Thalia! Let us out of here! I have a milk carton with your name on it!" Patricia shouted.

"Forget it, we're stuck in here until she lets us out or we make up," Annie said.

"I hate you!" Patricia shouted.

"The feeling is mutual," Annie said.

"Can't we just slash our way out?" Patricia asked; I'm so glad I put that lock on.

"She probably put that stupid lock on; I doubt we could, wait don't…slash it," Annie said, as Patricia took her knife out and slashed the tent wall only to get electrocuted. Maybe I should have warned he about that, though it doesn't really matter, it's a small shock, but then again those normally don't effect me, oh, boy.

"Thalia! I have a whole gallon of milk with you're name on it when I get out of here!" Patricia shouted, good I didn't kill her.

"We should apologize and make up so we get out of here quickly," Annie said.

"Like I'm going to do that," Patricia said.

"You know it's really funny that you two argue so much, take away the fact you two hate each other and Annie's a little more upbeat and you two are very similar!" I shouted to the tent.

"Don't insult me!" Patricia shouted.

"She wasn't she actually gave you a bit of praise," Annie said.

"Wait was that a sort-of compliment?" Patricia asked.

"I guess," Annie said; great making progress!

"I guess you're ok," Patricia said.

"Yah, I guess you are too, sorry," I said.

"I'm s-s-sor-r-, this isn't working let me try something else, I ap-p-ol… (Five minutes later) I'm SORRY!" Patricia shouted.

"Thanks," Annie said.

**Alfie: She apologized?**

**Eddie: This is amazing! Who are you and what have you done to my girl friend? Who made her a sinner again?**

**Patricia: …**

**Eddie: K9 has gotten to her!**

Ok, now that they've made up I should let them out, Hades where's the key? "Hi, guys I…" The boys came back.

"Hey Thalia, I think this is yours, I hope it's not important because when I got us some more drinks, Eddie said we may need more, I tried to open one can though I couldn't, so I used this key and I kind of broke it, sorry," Seaweed Brain said.

"Should we kill him?" Patricia asked.

"Yes," Annie said.

"Seaweed Brain, when we get out of here you are so dead!" They shouted.

"They're getting along now?" Fabian asked.

"Yep, I know long story though I think we should get out of here, you too Death Breath 2.0," I said.

"Don't you like to help them with this stuff?" Death breath 2.0 asked.

"Yes, though at times like this, it's time to cash in the chips, fold, and move to Fiji!" I shouted as we ran off.

"So they're bonding on how to kill me?" Bubble Brain asked.

* * *

**Ruler of the world: 'Sup guys I hacked into the computer.**

**Everyone: Leo!**

**His royal hotness: Chill out guys.**

**Annabeth: I'm going to kill you. (Draws out Riptide)**

**Percy: Seaweed brain is right for once!**

**I wet my bed at night: Guys violence isn't the answer, wait who did that?**

**Real K9: Computer hacking is easy **

**Messy: Were back to normal, FABIAN!**

**Ele: Hi Leo.**

**I suck my thumb: K9 can you change it back yet?**

…**K9: NO, I like it**

**I want my mommy: Please!**

**K9: …**

**Twinkle Toes: Seriously? Well please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Truth or Dare

**Ele: Welcome to the new Game show, now say it with me…**

**Ele & Audience: What Would K9 Do?**

**Ele: You all know the rules, though I will repeat them anyways, you have two choices … or (Facepalm) pick the right one and you get 100 points, pick the wrong one and my lovely assistant here will arrange a surprise, and not the good kind though.**

**Messy: I though I was the Co-host.**

**Ele: You're my lovely assistant to deal with it! Our contests are: Grover Underwood, Mara Jeffrey, Annabeth Chase, and America's favorite Seaweed Brain, Perseus Jackson, just to annoy him.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Ele: Moving on, Leo hit the clip!**

**Clip: (Leo is on a stage singing and dancing the song 'We are the Champions' by Queen, we don't own that, though in his own style) I am the Champion my friends, I will keep fighting to the end!**

**Mara: …**

**Annabeth: …**

**Percy: …**

**Grover: (Facepalm)**

**Ele: I'm sorry Grover though the correct answer was … we will be right back after this break, and remember we don't own anything!**

* * *

_Mean while in Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

Joy

X

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have done this! This is worse then the chosen one experience a few years ago! Wait, no that was pretty bad so this is a close second. I don't know why Piper let Drew talk her into this, I also am wondering how Piper talking me into this. I think she charmed spoke me. Stupid charm speak!

Basically, Piper, Drew, Mara, Willow, KT, Hazel and I were playing a truth or dare to take from training. In short WORST IDEA EVER!

It started off ok though after a while it got a bit embarrassing.

"Willow truth or dare?" KT asked.

"Dare," Willow said.

"I dare you to talk in an American accent for the rest of the game!" KT said.

"Ok," Willow said.

"Willow that was a British accent," Piper said.

"Oh, right," Willow said I laughed I couldn't get used to my cousin talking in an American accent.

"Piper, truth or dare?" Willow asked.

"Dare," Piper said.

"I dare you to run around the cabin, once," She said.

"That's it?" Drew asked.

"Well I'll just get an easy one then," Piper said, ran out side, and came back; the ADHD must really help.

"Drew Truth or Dare?" Piper asked.

"Hon, you can't do anything bad to me so dare," Drew said.

"Since you love, romance I say you go up to Mr. D and kiss him you can't say it's a dare at all," Piper said, wow I think my friend is an evil genius.

"Gross, why would I want to kiss an old dude?" Drew whined.

"You chose dare," Piper said.

"Fine," Drew said.

We followed her she kissed Mr. D and now she has dish duty for the rest of the year, good times.

"Joyless truth or dare?" Drew asked.

"Truth," I said.

"Who do you think is hotter Jason or Nico?" She asked as Piper glared at her while muttering something about, a catapult?

"Nico," I said.

"Wait what Jason is so ummm… and Nico is just a little twerp, wait a minute you like him don't you?" She asked.

"Wait until the next round," I said.

"KT truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," She said.

"I dare you to tell the truth did you at one point have a crush on Eddie?" I asked.

"Did Patricia put you up to this?" She asked.

"No, and answer the question," I said.

"Maybe the first time I met him though I stopped once I learned Patricia liked him, he's cute, funny, and heroic, though I'm not a boyfriend stealer," KT answered.

"I know the feeling," I said.

"Hazel truth or dare?" KT asked.

"Um, Dare," She answered.

"I dare you to post a picture of you and Frank on instagram," KT said.

"What's a cell phone? What's instagram?" Hazel asked.

"A cell phone is what we use to talk to each other and instagram is a social network to share pictures," Piper explained.

"How do you not know what those are?" Drew asked.

"Well considering she died during World War II and just came back to life a few months ago so cut her some slack," Piper said.

"Wait you came back to life like a zombie? I'm sorry Alfie I ever doubted you," Mara said.

"Eww, Zombie don't touch me!" Drew squealed.

"Squee, that's so cool!" Willow said, one thing I love about her is she is always in a good mood, may be our names should be switched since she's the joyful one and I'm the one who's always sad like a weeping willow.

After Piper got a picture of her and Frank, she made her an email, then an instagram, and posted it for her.

"Drew truth or dare?" Hazel asked.

"Dare," She said.

"I dare you to let Piper give you a make over," Hazel said.

"What? I can do much better make overs then Dumpster Queen over there!" Drew exclaimed.

"You chose dare," I said.

"Fine," She grumbled.

A few minutes later, Drew was in an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, jeans, and with no make up, "Ahhhh! I feel so empty, it's so cold…" She said while curled in a ball in the floor.

"Fine change back," Hazel said after snapping a picture of her and posting it on instagram.

"NO!" Drew shouted, we gave her about ten minutes when she finally came out with her normal attire.

"Joyless truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," I said.

"Do you have a crush on Nico?" She asked.

"Y-y-ye-s," I said.

"Joy he's like three years younger then you!" Mara said.

"It doesn't matter," Willow said.

"My brother is actually older then you he was born in 1935, and when he was ten he was put in the Lotus Casino and was pulled out three years ago. So chronologically he would be 62 years older, though Biologically he would be three years younger, like me and Frank because I'm 13 and he's almost 16," Hazel said.

"Age is but a number," KT said.

"Piper truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," She said.

"Um, I dare you to put on some mascara," I said.

"I already did that for mother's day, not again!" Piper shouted.

"Come on hon," Drew said while dragging her in the bathroom, she came out with mascara on ran back inside and scrubbed it off.

"I'll get you for that Mercer! So Joy truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Truth," I said.

"Come on chose dare, Mara even did a dare," KT said.

"Come on Killjoy!" Drew shouted.

"Fine don't call me Killjoy!" I said.

"I dare you to say yes if Nico asks you out," Piper said, while knocking on the one of the walls in the cabin, why I have no idea.

"No, big deal it's not like he'd actually say ask me out," I said.

We hear a knock on the door, I opened it, Nico was at the door with some flowers, "Joy, w-wi-ll y-ou g-go o-u-ut, w-i-th, m-me?" He asked.

I shoot Piper a glare and said, "Yes," After he handed me the flowers and ran off, and I slammed the door.

"Joy are you alright you a bit red," Hazel said.

"I HATE YOU!" I muttered to Piper.

* * *

**Ele: And were back, so my lovely assistant what is his punishment?**

**Messy: The torture jail.**

**Ele: Ok Grover you will be spending five minutes in the steel cube with poisonous spiders, snakes, and other stuff.**

**Grover: …**

**Ele: I'm sorry though you can't change your answers.**

**Grover: (In the jail) Ahhhhhh!**

**K9: What's going on here?**

**Leo: (In shock of K9 showing up Leo accidently hits the play button and the clip resumes) **

**Clip: I am the champion. I am the champion, not time for losers because I am the champion!**

**K9: (Facepalm) **

**Grover: (In his jail he is dancing the I was right dance)**

**Ele: Um…Thanks for reading and please review, Leo kill the lights already!**


	12. A Goat Tries to Burn Me

**Ele: I'm so glad it's summer, no books, no, teachers, no tests, and best of all, no math!**

**Messy: We have two summer reading books and a 15-paged math packet.**

**Ele: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo! (This went on for several pages, so this is the abridged version. You can see the full version at www. iamgullible .com) Why do we even need this stuff? It's not like anyone likes school!**

**Annabeth, K9, Mara: (Raises hands) **

**K9: …**

**Ele: You guys don't count, I mean a normal children, not Athena children and K9! I got it, remember that book, Fahrenheit 451? **

**Messy: Yes, it was a science fiction novel about innocents vs. knowledge…**

**Ele: Thanks, but I meant the part where they burned books, Leo get out here!**

**Leo: Yes?**

**Ele: Could you burn this for me?**

**Leo: Sure! (Burns book in hand)**

**K9: !**

**Messy: Ele!**

**Leo: We don't own anything; let's get out of here!**

* * *

Eddie

XI

* * *

Things are going well, after I shadow traveled Annabeth and Yacker out, they started attacking Percy; I feel bad for the man, though at the moment I just got a new pair of sneakers and I don't want her to ruin them by dumping some liquid on my head. That sounded a bit like Amber, scary.

Thalia is currently trying to get her lock off the tent, Percy is screaming for his life, Annabeth and Yacker are chasing him, Fabian has gotten electrocuted after trying to remove the lock, and I'm currently pouring some water on his head while enjoying the show of the chase. Wow, now that was like Yacker, even scarier.

Correction for what I said before things were going well until, now. "Run!" Percy shouted.

"What is that thing?" I shouted, in front of me staring me down was a goat with a lion's head, a blood colored mane, a snaked headed tail that was maybe about 10 feet long with a diamond pattern.

"It's a Chimera, in Greek mythology the original Chimera was killed by Bellerphon by jamming a lead ball in it's mouth and melting it the Chimera dyed of lead poisoning, though other Chimera's live in the labyrinth created by Daedalus. By the way it can breath fire and releasing deadly venom when it bites you," Annabeth explained.

"Thanks, Hermione 2.0, watch out for flames, and don't get bitten, noted! Now does anyone have a lead ball on them? 'Cause I know I don't," I said.

Fabian fired a few arrows at it though, it just breathed fire and incinerated them in mid air a few feet from his tail. Yacker and Hermione 2.0 couldn't get close enough to it since the tail kept lunging at them, I tried stabbing the thing with my staff though the tail swatted it out of my hands and now it's somewhere in the middle of the forest. Yep, lose the only Birthday present from your dad, no big deal.

Percy was busy putting out the flames on the trees surrounding us, yep, let's just face a fire breathing monster in the forest it's not the like there is anything FLAMMABLE! here, to give it an advantage. An advantage which is currently about to roast me because the stupid goat is backing me into the forest!

Thalia zapped it with lightning only for it to catch some of the forest on fire again, "Thalia, the best way to get rid of fire is to add more fire that will solve everything!" I said.

"Shut up! You try something make a fissure or something!" She retorted.

"I can't do that? I thought Hades was the god of the dead," I said.

"He's the god of the underworld and the riches in the earth, though more under world in Greek, in Roman the other way around, lastly Thanatos is the god of the dead!" Hermione 2.0 said, wait whom am I kidding? She deserves the mantle of Hermione more than Yacker.

"Thanks Hermione," I said.

"What happened to the 2.0," She asked while swatting away the tail from us.

"Well congratulations, you got promoted, anything else I should know?" I said.

"Just make a fissure underneath it! Percy, then drown in with water!" Hermione said.

I did as instructed and so did Percy, the stupid goat was stuck! Wait, a minute she just called him Percy, are we in that much danger? Thalia zapped it again but this time it just disappeared.

"What just happened to it?" Fabian asked.

"When monsters die they go to Tartarus and get reincarnated after a while," Hermione said.

"Wait, the stupid fire breathing goat will come back?" Yacker asked.

"Maybe not for a few years, or maybe it will be our wake up call tomorrow," Percy said.

"Wonderful!" I said sarcastically.

"And what do you mean stupid? It outsmarted me when I first saw it when I was 12," Percy said.

"Everything can out smart you, so I'm not surprised," Thalia said.

"I can see why he's a Seaweed Brain, no offense," Yacker said.

"Offense! You know, when you say no offence it doesn't mean it's not offensive; it's saying I'm offending you so deal with it"! Percy shouted.

"Ok, then, offense intended!" Yacker answered.

"What is this, pick on Percy month?" Percy asked.

"No, it's pick on Seaweed Brain month," Thalia answered.

* * *

**Hazel: What's going on here? Why are they curled in balls? Why she screaming? Why are they running in fear? And who are these people?**

**Percy: That's Ele, Messy and K9, they're the reason why this story exists, Ele had Leo burn their summer reading books, these weirdoes and Annabeth are in shock, and Messy is very mad at them.**

**Messy: Ele! How could you? You are such a (The following has been censored)!**

**Percy: (Stares) Since when do you swear?**

**Messy: Since she threw our A's down the toilet.**

**Percy: What toilet there isn't any near by, unless they meet the toilets in a personal manner, like Clarisse did.**

**Annabeth: That can be arranged.**

**Messy: Ok, um went up in flames happy?**

**K9: (Passed out due to the book burnings, and the swearing) …**

**Hazel: Is she ok?**

**Annabeth: Yah, though we better get out of here, so thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. I'm Turning Into My Mom

**Messy: Hi there, um our friend Ele, will be gone for a while since she's been captured by the men in white coats and put in the kooky hut.**

**K9: …(Elbows Messy)**

**Messy: Fine I'm mean she's in camp for a while so she'll be gone until school starts.**

**K9: We don't own anything!**

* * *

_Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

Piper

XII

* * *

I'm sitting in Nico's cabin while he's pacing back and forth, while shouting "I'm so dead. I'm so dead!"

"Piper, will you go on a date with me?" He shouted.

"Wait, what? I'm with Jason and um, I don't really see you that way and, um…"I started.

"No, I'm mean the date I have with Joy tonight!" He shouted like I should have gotten that.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm nervous," He said.

"What for? You'll be fine," I said.

"She's meeting dad, her mom is Demeter, my dad is Hades, oh, and did I mention they hate each other?" He shouted.

"Oh, in that case, I'll see if Connor or Travis could get you some flowers, chocolates, and everything will be lovely rainbows and unicorns on your date, you'll fall in love and live happily ever after!" I said, then he stared at me, "Wait, did I just say that?" he nodded his head, "Why mom?"

I'm scared I'm turning into my mom; I'm supposed to get those two together. Why? Because Drew and I made a stupid bet, she didn't think I was a true Aphrodite child so I was to prove I was by helping any couple become a couple, if I win she's my slave for a month, and she can't bully or be nasty to anyone for a month. It would be pretty peaceful now if only Clarisse was in it too.

Ok, getting them out on a date wasn't so hard, once I figured out Joy and Nico had feelings for each other I just knocked on the walls of the cabin and told Leo in Morse code to dare Nico to ask Joy out, since I know he's to chicken to do it other wise, and Joy's too shy, I heard about what happened with Fabian, not good.

Now we have anther problem, their parents hate each other this could be bad, they could end up like Romeo & Juliet and end up killing them selves, or they could end up like Percy and Annabeth were they have both their parents approving; I think? Did Athena ever approve? Oh boy, Percy enjoy your days while you can, there might not be many left.

I left Nico freaking out; was that a good idea? Oh well, I got to go to Joy and see if she's handling this better.

Joy was being Joy, anther words a walking soap opera. After her many failed relationships, with Fabian (can you call it that?) and Jerome (she claims she was out of her mind when they went out for a short time). I could see why she wanted this to work out well.

After calming Joy down and leaving her with Hazel, KT, and Katie to get ready I was off to the underworld with Nico early. That's better then nothing right? At least those guys won't kill her like my siblings, one's the child of a death god, a player, and her date's sworn enemy, and every thing will be fine, right?

The under world was actually ok, it wasn't as cold as normal, the cobwebs were gone, well mostly, it still would be enough to make Annabeth scream, the skeletons, were all piled in a nice, organized pile in the corner. Nico must have told Hades he had a date tonight.

I was hiding in a corner for a while, I was just to watch to, one make sure everything went smoothly, two hope and pray the date went ok, and three make sure I win this bet.

"Dad, don't embarrass me when I'm on my date tonight, also don't scare her," Nico said.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine; what's her name?" Hades asked.

"Joy Mercer," Nico answered.

"Oh, well you two thirteen year olds will have fun," He said.

"Dad she's sixteen," Nico said.

"Nice son, an older lady! I'm turning into my brothers, the horror," Hades said.

"Technically I'm older, also DAD!" Nico shouted.

"Ok, who is her godly parent?" Hades asked.

"Um…her-mom-is-Demeter," Nico quickly said.

"Son, slow down," Hades said.

"H….e….r…..m…..o….m….i…..s…D….," Nico started.

"Ok, now a little faster son," Hades commanded.

"Her mom is Demeter," Nico said.

"What?!" Hades shouted.

"Demeter is her mom," Nico answered and was preparing for an early death.

"Oh, ok," Hades, answered, wow he's not nonchalant about this, and I hope Demeter is too.

Sadly no, she wasn't nonchalant she was chalant, very chalant, extremely chalant. K9!

**K9: Well, you're not whelmed or feeling the aster today!**

**Piper: What no …?**

**K9: It's not that disturbing, actually it's quite turbing!**

**Piper: …**

Joy came here with Mrs. O'Leary, Demeter came five minutes later.

"Joy Mercer! How dare you go out with this spawn of a demon!" Demeter shouted.

"MOM!" Joy shouted.

"You have taken two of my children you *****************!" Demeter cursed.

"Umm…." Everyone said.

"Son, you and your girlfriend can go, Joy you were lovely company for the five minutes you were here," Hades said, Nico Shadow traveled him and Joy out of here. Wait, they forgot me! Oh, great. Please come soon, anyone? Their bickering is really getting annoying. Nico? Comeback, he's probably still with Joy. Hazel? Wait she has to avoid her dad. Eddie even? No he's on a quest. I'm doomed! I got annoyed with this after a few more minutes, "Ok, that's enough," I shouted, "They should be able to date who they want! You don't get to decide for them, what century do you think we're in? Also this feud is between you and you not them. Lastly Athena and Poseidon hate each other too, though neither of them get in the way of Percabeth!" I shouted Nico must have remembered me and shadow traveled me out, perfect timing. I also just realized that I really sounded like an Aphrodite child back there, scary. I'm really turning into my MOM! Oh, boy.

* * *

**Leo: What's the party for?**

**Messy: Ele's gone for the rest of summer; she's in summer camp!**

**Leo: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo! (Again shortened)**

**K9: …**

**Percy: Great party!**

**Annabeth: No more Ele!**

**Leo: (Sobbing) Why! No Ele? (Sobs harder)**

**K9: (Stares) ... Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Patricia is Crying?

**Messy: Ok, let's do this!**

**Octavian: (Tied up and hanging over a volcano) NO, LET'S NOT!**

**Everyone: Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!**

**Octavian: (Clutching teddy bear) HELP! LUNATICS TRYING TO SACRIFICE ME!**

**Everyone: Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!**

**Octavian: (Crying with into the teddy bear) Teddy, it looks like this is the end!**

**Reyna: What's going on here?!**

**Everyone: Nothing.**

**Reyna: Are you trying to sacrifice him? Why?**

**Everyone: Maybe? And so we can get The House of Hades sooner! Also to save Percabeth!**

**Reyna: Carry on then. Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!**

**Everyone: Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!**

**Octavian: Since this is my first and probably last time here I'll say it, even though I'm about to be BBQed, they don't own anything! NOW SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**

* * *

Fabian

XIII

* * *

We had to go into the forest to find Eddie's staff. Yes, he can save the world though he can't keep track of his stuff, typical Eddie.

We were about to give up until, "Ow! What was that?" Patricia asked.

"What was what?" Thalia asked.

"I just whacked my foot against something in the pile of leaves over there!" Patricia exclaimed.

"There it is, thanks Yacker! Now onward to Anubis!" Eddie said.

"No need," Percy said while staring in the opposite direction.

"Percy, why are you looking that way? Anubis is the other way," Patricia asked.

"Maybe because Medusa is behind us!" He shouted while staring into his phone.

"Nobody look, or you'll turn to stone!" Annabeth ordered.

"How are we supposed to fight her when we can't see her?" Patricia asked.

"Technically, you can see her with a reflective object like a mirror," Annabeth stated.

"Thank you, Hermione!" Eddie shouted.

The battle went on for a while, though slowly one by one we started falling apart, Thalia was knocked into a tree and unconscious now, Percy kept slashing at her, though eventually was slammed into a near by rock by one of her snake heads, Annabeth could get close enough with her knife, and same with Patricia that just left me and Eddie. Eddie started trying to take her head off with his staff, and I kept firing arrows.

"You amused me long enough I have my revenge, so I'll make a deal with all of you if one of you becomes my next garden statue, then I'll let the girl go, if none of you volunteers then I'll end her!" Medusa said.

I didn't want to play her game, though Nina will die if one of us doesn't, I made my choice without thinking for the first time. I opened my eyes, though it was still dark someone was covering them, then the person's hand went cold, like stone, a heard a scream, it was Nina's. I was reassessed from the person's hand, I looked around, Nina was on the ground unconscious, Eddie was turned to stone, Patricia was crying? Annabeth and Thalia had horrified looks on their faces. Percy ran over to Nina and so did I. What just happened to Eddie could have happened it was supposed to be me! Not him me, the last line of the prophecy rang in my ears 'Where one shall be lost in stone'

* * *

**Everyone: Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!**

**Octavian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Everyone: Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!**

**Rick Riordan: What's going on here? Are you trying to sacrifice him? You better not, I need him for a future chapter, I'm thinking about sacrificing him in anther book.**

**Octavian: Does everyone hate me?**

**Messy: Cheezit it's the fuzz let's get out of here!**

**Everyone: (Runs away though leaves Octavian behind)**

**K9: …Thanks for reading and please review… Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!**


	15. Epilogue

**Chiron: Hello campers! We have three new recruits today!**

**Percy: Three new half bloods?**

**Chiron: No, authors! Their names are K9, Ele, and Messy!**

**Annabeth: But there are only two people.**

**K9: …**

**Messy: (Whispers in Chiron's ear)**

**Chiron: Oh, I've just been told Ele will be coming later on in the story somewhere around the fifth chapter.**

**Percy: If you're not half bloods, then how did you get past the borders?**

**K9: …**

**Annabeth: Ooooo-kay…so, you're authors? What do you write?**

**Messy: Fictions!**

**K9: Which have now proven factual.**

**Annabeth: (Exchanges a glance with Percy) Care to explain?**

**Messy: Nope, now, where's Fabian and the Anubis kids.**

**K9: Shut it, we haven't written that yet!**

**Messy: (Sees the confused expressions on Annabeth and Percy's faces) Oh, sorry, spoilers. We're going to be best friends I know it!**

**Percy: (Pushing Annabeth behind him and draws out riptide)**

**K9: He is so not whelmed (Runs into the Athena Cabin)**

**Annabeth: Whelmed, doesn't that mean to drown?**

**K9: (Back from the Athena Cabin with Annabeth's laptop) It also means in between under and overwhelmed. (Starts writing story)**

**Messy: (Looks over K9's shoulder) Put Fabian in the story!**

**Annabeth & Percy: (In the background are running away from K9 and Messy)**

**K9: We don't own anything!**

* * *

XIV

* * *

(Patricia)

* * *

Eddie's gone? I hate this! We get Nina back, but Eddie is gone. This better not be the universe's sick conspiracy to keep the Chosen One and the Osirian apart!

**Annabeth: It's probably Hera's doing.**

**Patricia: Why?**

**Annabeth: She has this idea where "as long as my husband is cheating on me, then no couple should be happy, so I get to torment them!"**

**Hera: What?**

**Annabeth: …**

**K9: …**

**Annabeth: …**

**K9: …**

**Patricia: ?**

**Hera: Say SOMETHING!**

We've already gotten back to Camp Half Blood, Percy said he was going to tell Nico, I just ran into my cabin, luckily no one was there, because I was crying. Why was I crying? Patricia Williamson doesn't cry, not now, not ever. So, why now?

I heard a knock on the door, "Go away, Clarisse!" I shouted, last thing I needed was for her to see me crying over some guy and call me a wimp.

"It's not Clarisse, and don't worry, Leo ticked the Ares kids off today and it's going to be a while, chasing and tormenting him, it's just Piper, Joy and KT," KT said.

The door opened before I had a chance to tell them to leave, Joy sat on my bed with me, Piper, and KT did as well, "Patricia, I'm so sorry," My best friend said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" KT asked.

"Not really," I said and started crying in my pillow, at this point I didn't care if they saw me crying, Joy was my best fried, KT grew on me after a while, and Piper was a good enough friend to see me like this, plus I couldn't really hold it in much longer.

"We're going to need a lot of ice cream," Piper said, I think she has this child of Aphrodite thing down.

* * *

(Percy)

* * *

"I'm so sorry I let you get taken, sis," I said.

"It's fine, really," Nina answered.

"I really have to work on not losing people," I said.

"No offense, but I have to agree with you there," She said.

"Great, Wise Girl, Pinecone Face, Patricia, and now you, people really love to pick on me," I said.

"Well, Annabeth is your girlfriend, so she has her rights, Pinecone Face, I don't know her, Patricia is just Patricia and you get used to it after a while, and I'm your sibling, so I get to tease you too," She said, yep, Annabeth has gotten to her, now I've got four of them annoying me, oh boy, four of them, pick on seaweed brain month might turn into pick on seaweed brain year. Did I just call myself seaweed brain? I think they're right, I do have seaweed for a brain.

(Fabian)

I was waiting outside the Poseidon Cabin for Percy to come out so I could talk to Nina; it's been so long since I've seen her. Percy came out after a few minutes, "Can I go in now?" I asked.

"Sure," Percy said.

I was a little nervous as I put my hand on the doorknob, though I finally got enough courage to open the door, I couldn't find any words to say to her, though what would you say to your girlfriend after she's been kidnapped by a gorgon?

"Fabian!" She shouted and I was pulled into a kiss.

We pulled apart and there were four words that came to me, "Nina, I love you," I said.

* * *

(Annabeth)

* * *

"Well, Seaweed Brain, you got your sister back so I guess you're not such a Seaweed Brian after all," I said.

"I'm not a Seaweed Brain YES! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD, SHE SAID I'M NOT A SEAWEED BRAIN!" He shouted.

"I said not such a Seaweed Brain, though that just proved me wrong," I said.

"Hades," He said.

"Don't worry I still love you," I said and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

* * *

(Thalia)

* * *

I was getting ready to pack and leave Camp Half Blood when an Iris message appeared, I answered it, it was Lady Artemis calling, "Hello, Lady Artemis," I said.

"Thalia, you are to stay in Camp until further orders, with the Osirian gone, things will only get worse," Artemis said.

"Wait, we got Nina back, isn't it over?" I asked.

"No, the other gods sense there is still a great evil, and this is just the beginning now the world doesn't have it's protector," She said.

"Ok," I said.

"Wait, do not tell anyone about this, trust no one, we have no idea who is behind this, though we sense something from camp as well as the Anubis House, be especially careful around the Anubis kids," She warned and hung up. How is this not over?

* * *

(?)

* * *

Everyone thinks it's all over, though this is just the beginning, my master shall be pleased, their guards are down, a perfect time to strike, I thought as my eyes glowed red.

* * *

**K9: And that's how we came to Camp Half Blood**

**Percy: Oh yeah…wait, how do you get passed the boarders without being a half blood?**

**K9: …**

**Messy: (Trying to change the subject) Ummm….thanks for reading and please review!**

**Annabeth: Why do you always say that into empty space? You guys are always saying: we own anything or thanks for reading and please review. What is that?**

**K9: …**

**Ok, so that concludes this story, I will be in camp for the next week so I can't get to the fiction site to update, sorry. Yes, there will be a sequel though it will probably come in two-three weeks from now. Until then thanks for reading, this story!**


End file.
